The Magical Princess
by RainMikamura-HermonieGran
Summary: My intoduction page will tell you everything you need to know about the book
1. Introduction

There once lived a princess that dreamed and wished she'd have magical powers. Well she dreamed and wished too much and she got her wish. She loved her powers so much. She used them for everything, even her chores. When she used them on a test, she finally got hher powers restricted to be used in school. She dodn't mind. Then one day she got outside to play and saw many people who needed help. There was a little girl who wanted her kitten out of a tree. A cute teenage boy who wanted his basketball out of the hoop. A dog who wanted its frizbee. Plus many others who wanted help. She couldn't turn them down so she helped. She helped everyone. She was like a hero to everyoneHer name was Princess Granett. Granett went to help everyone. When a neighboring prince heard of her great powers, he demanded he had her for his very own. He told his soldiers to go and capture the princess. Granett was forced to go to the palace and help the prince. She was not allowed to help anyone other than him. She hated this rule. So one day when she found letters in the trash that was for her, she read them. She found one that was ergent. A young man's daughter had fallen ill, she needed help right away or the little girl would die. Granett ran away from the princes's castle and found herself at the Young Man's house. She went in she found the young girl laying in her bed, almost dead. Granett helped the little girl. The little girl woke up and found that the little girl was her sister. Because Granett had to leave for the Princes's castle, her parents had to find a new home. When the prince found out that Granett was back with her family, he ordered his soldiers to go and capture her again and have her head. When the soldiers had her at hand, they took her back to the town and onto the platform to have her killed. When the blade went down she disappeared. Her family thought she was dead. That's what they think. I am that princess. Princess Granet the magical princess. 


	2. Bad Habbits

"Hey guys, hows it going" I shouted to get my friends attention. "Do you mind if I join the study group" I asked. My two friends shuck there heads. I sat down next to my friends and sat my books in front of me. I started studying my section review. "I'm done" Janet spoke out. "Me too" Gary also said. I just sat there staring at them in amazment. Then they walked off and just left me sitting there. I couldn't believe they just walked off like that. I sat there wondering why they would get up when I sat down.  
  
Later that day I met up with my friends. They found me following them so they started speeding up. I started running to catch up, but they were faster. They raced home and I walked home alone. "I'm sorry guys, dont leave me here alone" I said helplessly. I was really tired by the time I got home. I just walked right up to my room and fell on my bed. I fell asleep a half an hour later.  
  
The next day I woke up with my head on my pillow and my blankets covering me. "My mom must have tucked me into bed last night" I thought. Then my mom called my sister and I down to breakfast.  
  
My sister has brown, short hair, She likes to wear dresses all the time. She has green eyes, like me. Well lets just say she is my twin, onlyyounger and I like to wear pant outfits all the time.  
  
When we got downstairs my mom had breakfast ready. She can make the best pancakes. My sister's name is Ginger. Thank goodness it isn't Granger. That is too close to my name.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" Ginger said rapidly. I told myself I should have stayed in bed this morning. I didn't listen to myself did I. After breakfast I went back to my room and read a poem.  
  
as long as you wish  
  
you'll become a dish  
  
when you see a star  
  
glowing very bright  
  
you will see the magic  
  
that will bring you to an end  
  
"That's a cool poem" I thought wildly. "But wishing on a star, your wish seldomly comes true." That night, I wished on a star that I could become a magical princess. I went to bed that night and dreamed my wish came true.  
  
I awoke to see everything on the floor. "What is going on" I asked myself in my thoughts. "Ginger" I yelled. Ginger ran to my room, then walked in. She asked why I called her. I asked her if she messed up my room. She shuck her head.  
  
The next few days were very wierd. When I went back to school, my friends didn't speak to me. "Come on guys, please talk to me" I asked them. I knew Janet calmed down. She knew when I was upset. "I guess" she said with a slow and low voice. "I promise I wont forget again guys" I told them. "Then met us at the theater after school" Gary said. "I wouldn't miss it" I said.  
  
After school I went straight to the thaeter. They got there three minutes later than I did. "You got here earlier for a chance" Gary said. "Dont be mean Gary" Janet said sticking up for me, nudging him. We all laughed as we walked into the theater. We went in and got tickets to see Agent Cody Banks.  
  
After the show we left the building to a corner of elm street. "That was the most coolest show ever" Janet said, starting a conversation. "Yeah it was da bomb" Gary added. "Why are you talking like that Gary" Janet and I complained. "Fine I'll stop" he told us. Then we walked home. We are next door neighbors. I have each of my friends on either side of me.  
  
"Where were you marie" my mom shouted. "At the theaters with my friends" Ii told her. She got so mad and sent me to my room with no dinner. I got so hungary. It was one am in the morning when I went to the fridge to get a midnight, well one am snack. I then heard footsteps. I knew I was in for it. Then I saw little feet climbing down the stairs. "Sissy you startled me" I whispered. She came down wanting a glass of water. I got her a glass and I, a PB & J sanwich and went to bed.  
  
The next morning I got up and went to school. My friends were happy again because I finally went to the movies with them. "We are going to meet at the movies again tonight" Gary said. "Tomorrow" I added. "Why tomorrow when you can go today" Janet replied. "I got in trouble last night cause I didn't ask" I told them. "We will have to plan a day earlier or call eachother that morning".  
  
They nodded their head and we went to class. "Okay kids time for history" Mr. Brorigard said. I hated history class, I'm glad it's in the morning so I can get it over with. A half and hour later, I was caught sleeping in class. I started cursing under my breath. I couldn't take being caught sleeping in class. Especially in a publicated area. When I got home something wierd happened again. I wondered what it was. My room was a mess again and Ginger still in school. 


End file.
